Planeshifted Chapter 1
Timeline This quest starts in 1479 Backstory Hector was born in the great port town of Subir. It is the shipping capital of the world and is known for importing thousand on tons of cargo every day. Hector lived a normal sailor life on the small caravel, Victoria. He and his crew were traveling to a small island to collect rich spices that they would sell to the merchants of Subir, but the tides turned on hectors normal life. A band of pirates intercepted them along their journey and killed most of Hectors crew. Whoever was left, including Hector, were thrown overboard to die in the sea. Hector washed up along the small port settlement known as Dirk. He then sought refuge in a small inn. There he found a Centaur who called himself Sven and an elf known as Searil . This was unusual because in all of Hector’s travels he had rarely ever encountered anything else but humans. Hector tried to steer clear of the Centaur because he knew of tales about their skill and power in battle and did not want to cross paths with it. Hector bought the Inn’s special, bubbling black slagger, which made him fall unconscious. Needless to say, he stayed the night in the inn. Prologue Hector’s beauty sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night. Little green creatures known as goblins attacked the town. The town guard was alerted and they tried to repel the goblin evasion, but the battle turned for the worst when a troll dressed in full plate armor entered the battle. Hector, Sven, Searil, a captured goblin, and two guards escaped Dirk on a couple small boats before it was overtaken. The group sailed to an abandoned town along the shore. But, to the group’s luck, another band of goblins sprang from the houses around them. Then, to make things worse, the other goblin army had followed them, including the troll. The goblins made a wall around the party trying to trap them in while the troll beat their skulls in. Hector jumped into the water and managed to swim around the goblins, but the rest of the party was not so lucky. Hector ran into one of the houses where he jumped into a hole, and the troll destroyed the house trapping Hector inside in dark prison. But, to Hector’s surprise, this was not just a normal basement. It was an underground complex. Hector advanced into the catacomb, and he found sarcophagi lining the walls. However, that was not the only thing he found. Several animated bones rose up with weapons to fight him. Hector destroyed them, but was badly injured after the fight and had to rest. Once Hector woke up, he pushed farther into the catacombs and found a Dark Elf sorceress. The sorceress used her dark energy to raise more skeletons. The skeletons charged for Hector, but thanks to the giant gaping hole in front of Hector, all the skeletons fell down it. Then a dark orb expanded and enveloped the sorceress turning her body emaciated and skeletal. She flew over the Hector and used her claws and magic the destroy Hector, but Hector’s skill was too great and he defeated her. A little black stone was left in her ashes and Hector picked it up and put it into his bag. He then rests for the night. When he wakes up Hector move farther into the catacombs and finds stairs leading up. He goes up them and finds himself in a goblin fort. He makes his way across the fort finding many dead bodies including a chimera, dwarf and elf. He gets to the roof of the fort and uses a rope to climb down the wall, but a goblin sees him and cuts the rope making him fall down and hit the ground unconscious. A few hours later he wakes up and crosses a bridge to the land beyond. Hector travels and comes across a human fort where he collapses in front of the gates. Chapter 1 Theodore (Captain of the Guard): Take the stranger to the dungeons until he awakens, i am taking no chances...it could be a goblin trick.. Several days pass, the brutal assault by the goblins kept fresh in everyone's minds by fleeting shadows that circle the fortress at night. The lord has emerged from his chamber, muttering nonsense, his eyes distant and without focus. His men are disheartened by the change, their lord was known for valor in battle. Hector awakens at last. '''Theodore:' It is good to see a human after that assault...where are you from? When you collapsed at our door you were in pretty bad shape... Hector: I fought out of one of those creatures forts. They are brutal little things Theodore: ''' That is a tale I would not mind hearing but it is not the time...there are omens of something far worse coming...I trust you, I really do. Either way you need to stretch those limbs before you lose the muscle you do possess '''Hector: I need a little rest first. I am in no fighting shape Theodore: No fighting will occur. We have seen none of the vile folks for days. Some fresh air and sun will do you good friend, now come." The captain opens the door to allow Hector to exit the room, also revealing the bandages that cover several parts of his body. Hector: I’m not the only one with a beating Theodore: I was bested by four goblins and a sour turn of lady luck. But that again is a tale for another time. Come friend. Hector follows the man. As Hector crests the wall he sees dark clouds on the horizon. Slowly it dawns on him that the scene is mirrored no matter what direction he looks, and the wind always seems to be blowing towards him...the fortress rested at the heart of the land, and four massive storms are encroaching towards him, its roar shaking the land itself. Hector: This seems weird At the gate a dwarf approaches with two townspeople. Sir Duran (The Dwarf): I am sir Duran 3rd son of King Warren. I’m seeking the rest of my clan who left many months ago to fight this blight Guard 1: Son of the king of adamantine peak? Sir Duran: Aye human! Guard 1: Enter Sir Duran: I need to speak to your lord. A guard hurries to Theodore Guard 2: Sir, there is something amiss in the lord’s chambers. Theodore: Let’s go check it out. Suddenly the wind picks up, the sheer force of the gale drowning out all sound and nearly ripping the forest from the earth the four storms merge and are beginning to spiral together encompassing the sky and devouring it. Hector and Duran follow Theodore and two guards down into the lord’s chamber. The room is oddly large, and has a pool of rippling water at the center. It looks in no way to be the lord’s room. Duran: (to Hector) Who are you? Look as if you went ten rounds with a mountain giant. Hector: (to Duran) More like I went 1 round with 1000 goblins. Duran: Aye just a 1000? The party looks up and sees a statue of the ogre the guards had fought earlier. Hector: What’s that? Theodore: (Stammering) That is the ogre we fought earlier... Hector: How did it get inside the fort? Theodore: This...this cannot be right...it bears the mark of God... Hector: God? Duran: By the stone! What are you yammering about son! Hector: Vari'ishtar? Duran: That’s Ballin Stonehammer you fool! Theodore: We thought the mark looked familiar...have we displeased god? Hector: You guys did something. An ogre just doesn't appear out of nowhere. Duran: Fools, what did you do! Balin looks most unpleased. Theodore: Honestly we did nothing. It body dissolved and then reformed in here...we fear god has condemned us all by slaying one of his heralds. Duran: (to Theodore) Why do you say it’s this god, Vari’ishtar? It is Ballin not one of your pathetic gods! Theodore: (to Duran) Vari'ishtar is no pathetic god...he is the one and only god! Theodore: Only those chosen by his majesty bear that mark...and we killed him... Hector: Instead of arguing about gods. Let's do something! Suddenly the entire structure shakes and the sound of thunder drowns out your voices. The storm had arrived... Duran: I will need a stiff drink after this… As if on cue, the water starts rippling rapidly, however not spilling a drop outside of its stone base. Duran: Aye, ready thy selves! The water rises upwards, creating a decrepit looking young mage, his feet fused into the water itself. Duran: By the Stone! Mysterious Mage: You must forget you found this place. The figure says waving his hand through the air, releasing a multicolored ripple that seems to split the air itself as it washes over the party. Duran: (Under his breath) Gunna need 100 stiff drinks and my wenches after this... ...oddly you find that the spell has not effected you at all but the2 guards behind you blink stupidly, as if they do not remember how they entered the room... Mysterious Mage: These three are threatening to kill the lord Vari'ishtar and take his power for himself...this heretics are behind the vile kin uprising and have unleashed the storm that tears our world apart...slaying them will free us all and save those you love! The figure smiles evilly as the two guards draw their blades. Hector: (Drawing his scimitar) Great… Duran: (Drawing his shortspear)Stupid humans.... Theodore: (Drawing his weapon in his left hand because his right hand is broken) By the hells The party and the two guards fight. The mysterious mage is also slinging spells at Duran. During the fight, Hector disarms one of the guards, but the guard is able to punch him, knocking him unconscious. Duran manages to dispatch one of the guards. The other guard steps into the pool and the water envelopes the man encasing him in a blinding light before dissipating once more into a calm ripping water. Theodore: (Taking a step forward) (to Mysterious Mage) Who are you? An oracle of the gods? Mysterious Mage: (Growling) An ant cannot hope to understand the sky... Duran: Why don’t you step out of your holy puddle and speak to us on stone. Mysterious Mage: (to Duran) Why should a eagle waste its time talking to a toad? Instead it should devour the ugly little creature. Duran: Come eat then and quit wasting our celebrating time. Mysterious Man: Unlike you, I was not brought into assistance by his majesty...i will not perish in the storm that is ripping this world apart. I can wait...as you cannot. Duran: Your majesty can kiss my back side. Suddenly the room shakes violently, almost knocking the party from their feet as the puddle rises upwards at the figure beckoning, creating a tidal wave too large to be formed by the fountain alone. Duran: By the stone. The water lashes outwards engulfing the room and bearing down upon you, crushing the very stone underneath it. Strange Voice: (Inside Duran’s Head) Jump into the fountain and enter the city which should never be seen. Strange Voice: (Inside Hector’s Head) Enter the fountain, inside lies the key to freeing your realm. Duran: I may regret this. Never should listen to voices in one’s head Hector: (In his unconscious state to himself) Who is this? Strange Voice: (In Hector and Duran’s head) The old sage of shadowdale The world around it is replaced by a spiraling corridor of light. The party becomes weightless as they lose their sense of self. They know not how long you pass through the corridor, for it seems to have passed by in mere seconds but taken the toll of many decades upon your body, sapping the strength from their bones and mind. The party appears in a room with a blue fire in the center with a strong looking mage inside the flames. Hector has regained consciousness. Strong Looking Mage: You dare enter the realm of his majesty, Vari'ishtar? He who breathed life into this universe and holds all in the palm of his hands? Duran: 'So you’re not the old sage of shadowdale. '''Strong Looking Mage: '(The mage’s face pales at the mention of that name) I am his majesty's vessel, Sorin Mystogun. 'Hector: '''Vessel? Like a ship. 'Sorin (formally Strong Looking mage): '''I am his avatar, I appear before those unfitting of my full self, and deal with them. If I appeared in my entirety I would burn you to a husk the moment you gazed upon me! '''Duran: So you are a part of some human god? Hector: Gods? I thought they were just something sailors prayed to keep their morale up. Sorin: (Softly) I am beyond your comprehension. I appear as you wish to me to to make your feeble minds able to grasp even a fragment of my greatness, Ballin Stonehammer to the dwarves and their greed, and Vari'ishtarto the greedy humans. I control the very fabric of this reality. The figure kindly points at Hector Hector feels life flood into his body, his wounds healing instantly. Hector: Wow I have not felt like this in a very...long...time. Duran: hmph... Strange Voice: (In Hector’s Head) Beware false gods... Strange Voice: (In Duran’s Head) You are going to let him insult your heritage dwarf? I would of thought you were made of sterner material then that? Do you fear his parlor tricks? Hector: False… Duran: You are no Ballin! Sorin: (To Hector) You claim I am false? I just healed you fool! I could obliterate you in an instant! This entire world is eroding underneath us as I speak just to satisfy me! And you have the ignorance to claim I am a false deity! Hector: I claimed nothing. Just something inside me does not want to trust you! The black stone in Hector’s pack suddenly begins to throb. Duran: The old sage of shadowdale makes you cringe therefore you’re not as mighty as u believe. Sorin: You are being influenced by that heretic; the sage is locked away in hell for his believes by my own power! Duran: Why didn’t u just erase him? Sorin: ...I could have, but were would be the mercy in that? Duran: Mercy? By the stone Strange Voice: (In Hector’s Head) Get past him into the blue flame and set me free... Strange Voice: (In Duran’s Head) Dwarf, I am relying on you to free me, and then I will show you the power of a mortal enraged. I will make this god shudder at the mere mention of my name! Hector: Listen to the voice, Duran. I will distract him. Duran: humph this isn’t my battle all you so called gods and sages and blah can lick a toad. Hector: You would rather stand there and do nothing? Strange Voice: (In Duran’s Head) I will turn you into a toad you ungrateful midget! Duran: humph and what do you suggest we do? What in the nine do you expect us to do? Look what they’ve done to us so far. By the stone they could both be demon spawn as far as we know. Strange Voice: (In Hector’s Head) Reveal... The voice fades away Sorin: I have had enough of that sage's meddling; you three are condemned to death. But in my mercifulness I will allow each of you to strike me, and in my glory I will remain unfazed. And let retribution raid down upon you to sunder the world in two! Duran: (to strange voice) Then what do you want sage. How the nine am I to release you? Sorin: The sage can no longer hear you; I have mercifully removed his taint from your minds. Duran: oh joyous you’re just so full of.....mercy. Ugh I need a drink. Hopefully there’s an inn in hell. Grinning, the figure point at Sir Duran and releases a small black stream of energy. Duran raises his shield to block the energy, but his shield shatters and his arm snaps in half. Theodore: Screw you! No god would abuse his power like this! Theodore charges and strikes Sorin, but his sword melts away on contact. Hector: Can you step out of the blue flame, so I can see my opponent better. Sorin: You are unworthy to gaze upon your maker. Hector: My maker. I'll believe it when I see it. Sorin: You have seen me bestow life...do I need to take it away to make your believe mortal? Hector: You didn't bestow my life. You just healed my wounds. Sorin: You...dare defy me! The figure throws a fireball at Hector, the inferno racing across the distance faster than his eyes could follow. Erupting with the force to shatter a castle, the blast suddenly vanishes into nothing. No sign of damage was left in its wake, not even heated air. Hector, bewildered, stood at its epicenter unharmed, not even singed in the least bit. Hector: What kind of godly power is that Sorin: You..you stand unharmed...but how..I mean. That was the mercy of god, I do not wish to hurt my children...not even those that defy me. Duran: By the stone what makes him so special! He was a pushover. The stone in Hector’s backpack pulsates faster, throbbing against his back. Duran: You don’t wish to hurt? Liar! Look at my arm and shield you false prophet! Sorin: Neither was life threatening. Duran: And sundering the world is non-life threating you fool. Sorin: Do not push your luck mortal. As Sorin finishes speaking, a meteor storm rips through the sky to decimate the world below. Sorin: You can win the greatest battle by simply destroying that which your opponents wishes to protect. You see my power...and yet you do not see me as a god? Duran: More like a demon...bent on power get over yourself already. Hector takes out his stone. Sorin: What...where...how did... Duran: The old sage of shadowdale said you’d shake at breathe of his name....hmmm Hector approaches the flame. Sorin seems no more than a frail man standing before you, helpless. The blue flames wrap around you, shattering the stone before withdrawing into itself and dying away. Where the flames had been stands a figure of gray ash, tendrils of magic holding his strange body together. Strange Voice: I thank you, as does Mystra. I became trapped here when I battled this man's true form in my own realm. Hector: What other realm? Strange Voice: I guess I can tell you while I regain my strength; Sorin is no threat while you hold a spellplauge shard. In my realm, Faerun, I am known as Elimenster the Sage of Shadowdale. I became trapped here while battling this avatar alongside my allies, and I became Sorin’s power source to fuel his own realm. Here magic is rare, only gifted to those that Sorin could control, and later send to his lord's aid, but in my world magic users are fairly common and are allowed our own free will. I chose to follow my god Mystra the lady of magic, whom Sorin and his Lord tried stealing the Essence of. They succeeded partly but me and another mage, Strato , fooled that plan, leveling the land of Thay in the aftermath. It was then that your world, or more correctly your demi plane was created by Vari'ishtar who claimed to be your god. Vari'ishtar was using your realm to create his own powerful allies, unaffected by the laws of Faerun's realmspace. This realm was his key to waging the war against my deity, but you have now stopped the cycle...although it is also the cause of your world’s destruction. Without Sorin to moderate it, this world will collapse as it is now...I cannot save you all...but I can save you three. I can transport you to my world if you wish...but I would not have hoped to ever see this world again... Hector: Our world may be lost but I won't let the other world you speak of be destroyed. Duran: Aye I shall build a new kingdom in your world...rip my wife and father I will carry the mantle of admuntam into the future and rebuild. Elimenster (Formally Strange Voice): I will not be able to help you for a while, I am only staying together through sheer willpower. If not I would have become ash and been lost in the winds. If you enter Faerun, it will be for good, and you will be on your own. Maybe being erased...no that is not right. Maybe never existing in the first place would be a better fate? Hector: Take us to Faerun. Elimenster: Then enter the flames; I cannot hold the portal open any longer. The party enters the portal